User blog:Omnicube1/French Naval Commandos vs. US Marine Recon
French Naval Commandos, the specialized marine-tacticians who exemplify the meaning of naval warfare, vs. US Marine Recon, the American soldiers who are the first to go in and the last to come out. WHO IS DEADLIEST? French Naval Commandos' weapons: glock17.jpg|Glock 17 Pistol UMP.jpg|UMP45 famasg2.jpg|FAMAS G2 Rifle frf2.jpg|FRF2 Sniper Rifle claymore2.jpg|M18 Claymore Anti-Personnel Mine US Marine Recon's weapons: MEUSOC.jpg|MEU(SOC) Pistol MP5A3_StockCollapsed.jpg|MP5A3 Submachine Gun 400px-ColtM4A1.jpg|M4 Carbine m110.jpg|M110 SASS V40.jpg|V40 Mini-Grenade BATTLE French Naval Commandos US Marine Recon Five US Marine Recon members have been given orders to build a command post on a jungle island to establish communications. The sniper perches himself on a cliff and looks down through his scope. He sees a Zodiac making its way to the coastline. Five French Naval Commandos disembark and fan out. "Sir, hostiles are moving up the beach. What do you want me to do?" asked the US sniper. "Terminate 'em," answers the squad leader. The sniper acknowledges and aims with his M110 SASS for the head of one of the Commandos. He fires. The bullet carves through the commando's head. The French squad leader orders his men to spread out and go for the hills. He orders his marksman to find and neutralize the sniper that shot at them. The French sniper raises his FRF2 and finds the American sniper. He fires a round, pulls the bolt back, and fires another. Both rounds pierce the chest of the American sniper. The remaining Marines move down the hill and find cover amongst the plants. The commandos crawl slowly through the wet jungle. The American squad leader aims his MP5A3 and the others follow suit. They all fire in unison, 3 firing the M4 Carbine, and the French duck for cover. One commando is struck multiple times and blood spreads everywhere. The commandos return fire, 2 wielding the FAMAS G2 and the leader wields the UMP45. One American is struck right through the throat and he gurgles and chokes in his blood. The French squad leader places a M18 Claymore near him and tells his men to fall back. The Marines chase after them. One of them trips the Claymore and it kills two of them. The squad leader sees his men fall and pushes forward wielding the MEU(SOC) and V40 Mini-Grenade. He hides behind a bush and sees the French celebrating their supposed victory. He pulls the pin from his grenade and counts to three. He then throws his grenade at them. He takes down two of them and charges forward firing his MEU(SOC) at the French squad leader. He dives for cover and reloads his pistol. The commando leader pulls out his sidearm, the Glock 17, and fires at the American. He waits for all 17 rounds to be dispensed. The American hears the French commando reload and runs forward. He sees the Frenchmen pop up with the pistol but the Marine breaks his arm and he screams in agony. The Marine sticks the barrel of his gun in the Frenchman's mouth and says, "Shut the f*** up," and fires a round. Next match-up will be: Dac Cong, the mysterious Vietnamese special forces group who eliminated American MACV-SOG agents yesterday and combat national terrorism today, vs. Special Forces Group, the Delta Force of Japan who are masters in CQB and stealth. Category:Blog posts